


Oh God...

by Belladonna_Q



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Kirk in a bra and panties, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW Art, Tumblr ficlet, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6687349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belladonna_Q/pseuds/Belladonna_Q
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I forgot about this short ficlet that Reapersun and I did on Tumblr. :) </p><p>Kirk in a bra and panties... Because why not?</p><p>Fic and NSFW art.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh God...

  
/Oh God/

The first time Jim Kirk actually slid on silk panties, he felt an exhilarating mixture of both awkwardness and unbearable pleasure.  
  
The panties weren’t his, of course. Neither was the bra. Thin, sheer lilac articles left behind by Sandra, or was is Sara?… Not that it mattered at this point, as the lingerie was now such a permanent masturbatory fixture they might as well be considered his own.

Just the feel of the silk against his skin was enough to make his cock stiffen immediately, sweat beading along his hairline. His prick strained against the shiny, smooth fabric in an explicitly hot, bulky gathering tight against his body. Pressing his palm against his flesh caused it to jerk, sending a hot pulse through his gut down to his balls.

He looked utterly obscene in panties, bra unfastened and hanging loosely around his shoulders, cups still clinging to his firm chest. Looking to jerk stripes onto his chest he rutted against his hand, biting his lip to suppress a moan as Spock moved closer towards him, dangerously perceptive eyes boring into his own.

The Vulcan before him spread a large hand on his thigh, a firm touch of encouragement that made him writhe on the bed.

/Oh God./

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe~~~ 
> 
> Reapersun.tumblr.com
> 
> Belladonnaq.tumblr.com


End file.
